Inko Midoriya
|family=Hisashi Midoriya (ex-husband) Toshinori Yagi (husband) Izuku Midoriya (son) Shoto Todoroki (son-in-law) Sasuke Midoriya (grandson) Haruka Midoriya (grandson) |occupation= Retired }} Appearance In her younger years, Inko was a slim woman who had short hair with a ponytail on the left. Over the years, she has gained weight and is showing signs of her more mature age. It's implied her change in appearance resulted from the guilt she felt towards Izuku's lack of a Quirk. Personality Inko is a kind woman who always tries to support her son. When her son was revealed to be Quirkless and seeing him heavily crying, she frantically apologized to him as if it was her own fault. However, when Izuku gained a Quirk and was accepted into his dream school, Inko felt guilty for her previous beliefs of doubting his aspirations. To make it up to him, she ordered a hero suit that she saw him designing and apologized for ever letting him think that she didn't believe in his dreams. Inko has shown that she still loves and is protective of her son and only wants the best for him as she was unwilling to let him be relocated to U.A.'s dormitories. She explained that she was worried about her son since his Quirk damages him rather than helps him and concerned about her son's dream after witnessing All Might's brutal battle, unable to bear the fact that Izuku will also have to face such bloody battles with no hope possibility of full recovery. Inko also states that she has no confidence in U.A. and is unable to entrust her son to them. She and her son share many personality traits, such as crying excessively to abnormal and comedic amounts when worried, which leaves her severely dehydrated, or happy and panics often when it comes to startling situations. She also faints often in those times of panic. History Inko is the fourth generation in her family to be born with a Quirk. Later in her life, she married her ex-husband Hisashi Midoriya who also had a Quirk (Fire Breath) and gave birth to their son Izuku Midoriya. Inko enjoyed spending time with her son and often treated him like his favorite hero (All Might). When her son turned out to be Quirkless, she comforted him and apologized to him as if it were her own fault. It is suggested over the years that she put on more weight as a way of coping with her pain. When Izuku was in his second year at U.A., Inko developed a romantic relationship with All Might, now known to her as Toshinori Yagi. They married a year later and retired to a small apartment in Tokyo. Abilities Quirk Inko has the ability to manipulate small objects that are close enough to her. She has only demonstrated the ability to pull them towards her hands. Relationships Family Izuku Midoriya Inko is Izuku's mother and cares deeply for Izuku, as she often played hero games with him as a child and believed he'd be good hero. When her son turned out to be Quirkless, she started apologizing to him as if it was her fault and doubted his dream. However, once he developed a Quirk and got into his dream school, she felt guilty about her former beliefs and even made a costume he drew herself. She brought up her past beliefs and apologized for not believing he could actually be a hero, she soon told him that she would support him all the way, to his happiness. She later showed that she was worried about the consequences of her son's new Quirk after seeing the damage done to his body. Indeed, after the ordeal at the training camp, Inko was completely against him resuming his studies at U.A. due to their inability to protect her son. Only after All Might convinced her did she relent but made Izuku promise to not hurt himself any more to which he did. Hisashi Midoriya Hisashi is her ex-husband, but he has not been seen in either her or her son's life, as his whereabouts and status are unknown. All that is known about him is that he took a work post abroad and that his Quirk allows him to breathe fire. Toshinori Yagi Inko married All Might, her son's mentor when Izuku was in his third year at U.A. and they retired to Tokyo some years later. They are very happy and simply spend time enjoying each other's company. Sasuke Midoriya Inko is very proud of her grandson and they have a close relationship despite their opposing personalities and the fact that he partially inherited her ex-husband's Quirk. Haruka Midoriya Inko is not as close to her younger grandson as she is to his older brother. She sees him as childish and is worried of the friends he's been making. She thinks Izuku needs to be tougher on him so he doesn't stray from the path of good and over to evil. When Haruka was younger they were quite close. Trivia *Inko's name contains the kanji for from , referencing her Quirk. * , usually written using kana alone is the Japanese word for parrot, especially small parrots such as the parakeet, lory and conure.